criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Theron
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Theron | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | Name = Theron | AKA ="Theo" (by Jester, named for a character in The Courting of the Crick) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = Fighter (Echo Knight) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Undercommon, Elven | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Killed by the Crownsguard | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = ≥5 | HP = ≥42 | AC = 16 < x < 20 | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} (pronounced "Thuh-ron") was a drow echo knight who infiltrated the Zauber Spire and retrieved a Beacon that had been stolen from Xhorhas. As an NPC, was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance He had dark blue-purple skin, whitish gray hair that went just past the shoulders when not tied up in a tight bun , and prominent white incisors. He wore jet black, chitinous insect-like leather armor that protruded in large sweeping hooks at the joints and the shoulders. He wore a form-fitting helmet of similar black leather that had onyx studs wrapped around the head. The brow plate of his helmet had backwards facing horns, looking almost demonic. Personality Biography Background Theron claimed to have lived four lifetimes due the power of the Beacon . Theron was one of the two Drow sent to Zadash to retrieve the Beacon. After a huge explosion that almost collapsed the Zauber Spire, Theron and his companion managed to escape to the streets of Zadash, the powerful artifact now in possession of Theron. While his companion was slain by the wizards that were giving chase to the Drow, Theron, severely wounded, managed to hide in the sewers of Zadash. While have a brief rest, the Mighty Nein found the Drow. After speaking a few sentences to the party, even though Caleb tried to cast Comprehend Languages in order to communicate with Theron, the Drow suddenly attacked the unsuspecting party. He battled the Mighty Nein, but was ultimately knocked unconscious. He was tied up and interrogated with the aid of Molly's Charm Person spell (from his Devil's Tongue racial traits) . He was released with his armor and the Beacon, but quickly cornered and killed by the Crownsguard. The Crownsguard paraded his corpse through the city towards the King's Hall, while the Beacon was carried off by a separate group. Relationships He seemed to have some familiarity with Ulog, as his eyes and his nostrils flared when Ulog's name was mentioned during the Mighty Nein's interrogation of him. Character Information Theron's name meant "blessed second born" in Undercommon . He spoke broken Common , and Undercommon . He was right handed. Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Drow Abilities * Superior Darkvision * Sunlight Sensitivity * Drow Weapon Training * Drow Magic ** Dancing Lights cantrip ** Faerie Fire spell ** Darkness Other Abilities 'Magic Brand' As part of one of his sword attacks, Theron could magically mark one of his enemies by burning a glowing symbol over their flesh. Although the effect had a burning singe it did not actually burn into the skin . 'Shadowy Echo' The first time he stuck someone with his sword or he took damage , in a round, he could create a shadowy echo of himself. As a flash of grayish energy scattered from such an impact, the energy would congeal into a semi-corporeal somewhat translucent clone made of dark grayish shadow energy . Such echoes were able to make a single separate attack each turn equal in strength to Theron, though dissipated when they successfully struck their target or when they took damage. 'Transpose Echo ' Theron could use his reaction to switch places with a shadowy echo. Notable Items * Waste Hunter Blade , a gnarly-looking magical curved hooked longsword that he kept in a sheath . The blade was of a dark graphite-color , and especially useful against monstrosities * The Luxon Beacon * A pair of dark, jagged magical black boots . Made of a very dark brown-black leather with studs, their tops curled up into two spikes at the tip at each side. The boot made one more alert and, once per day, they allowed the wearer to add 1d8 to their initiative roll. * Three daggers * A money pouch filled with 12 gold and 116 platinum pieces in the mintage of the Dwendalian Empire Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Dead Characters